etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Catapult/1.03.25
Catapults are siege weapons. =Factions= Dark Dwarves Catapults have always been a great unit for many reasons, but the main one being able to safely demolish enemy towers far beyond their range. Dark Dwarves take that one step further by increasing their range to ensure no tower in the game could possibly hit them back! That itself would make you think that they would form the core of this siege heavy race - but no, Dark Dwarves are always trying to out do themselves and indeed succeeded in creating a more terrifying siege weapon for the same job - the Flame Cannon. Although it doesn't possess the amazing range as the Catapult - range 14 (after upgrades) is more than enough for it to out-range typical towers and remove them from the face of Etheria. This does mean that the Catapult is now greatly overshadowed in this role and must be used differently for it to be worth producing. Thankfully the Catapult's attacks do splash damage, which can be used to cause serious harm to tightly packed swarms of enemy infantry. But unlike the Ballista, the Catapult retains the ability to cause large damage to buildings, making it still useful when there are no enemy units present. However, to hit an enemy unit with the Catapult is no easy task. But with a wall of Golems up front, drawing in enemy units, the Catapults can take advantage of the Golems' natural durability to endure most things the enemy can throw at them, giving your Catapults a stationary target and the time to wind up and crush the enemy units hard! Benefits from Armorer, Mithril, Siegecraft, Forge, and Spare Parts researches. Dwarves The Catapult is a siege weapon capable of immense power. It costs comparatively little, takes almost no time to produce considering it's a siege unit, and has incredible damage and range. Catapults may not be particularly tough and are vulnerable to air attacks but almost anything on the ground should fear this weapon despite its weakness. The special ability of the Catapult is its splash damage, which equates to throwing Giants at the enemy at an incredibly long range. Combine this with its cheap economical properties and you get a unit which literally dominates the ground metagame. Benefits from Armorer, Mithril, and Siegecraft. Empire The Catapult is a siege weapon capable of immense power. It costs comparatively little, takes almost no time to produce considering it's a siege unit, and has incredible damage and range. Catapults may not be particularly tough and are vulnerable to air attacks but almost anything on the ground should fear this weapon despite its weakness. The special ability of the Catapult is its splash damage, which equates to throwing Giants at the enemy at an incredibly long range. Combine this with its cheap economical properties and you get a unit which literally dominates the ground metagame. Benefits from Armorer research. Knights A slow and somewhat fragile siege weapon capable of dominating nearly all ground forces with its incredibly powerful Giant-like ranged attack. Catapults are relatively inexpensive and quick to produce compared to the power they have. Benefits from Crusade, Armorer, Order of the Rose, and Order of the Dragon researches. Minotaurs The Catapult is a siege weapon capable of immense power. It costs comparatively little, takes almost no time to produce considering it's a siege unit, and has incredible damage and range. Catapults may not be particularly tough and are vulnerable to air attacks but almost anything on the ground should fear this weapon despite its weakness. The special ability of the Catapult is its splash damage, which equates to throwing Giants at the enemy at an incredibly long range. Combine this with its cheap economical properties and you get a unit which literally dominates the ground metagame. Benefits from Training and Eagle Eye researches. Quotes File:Catapult *'Ready:' "Catapult! Fire away!"